Teen Titans Season 8
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: When Batman must leave for an important mission, he leaves Gotham in the hands of the Teen Titans.
1. Titans Go to Gotham

**Teen Titans**

**Season 8**

Episode 1: Titans Go to Gotham

(It opens with the Titans relaxing when Robin's other communicator goes off.)

Superboy: I wonder what you're needed for this time Robin.  
Robin: Hello? (Pause) Batman! (Pause) We'll be right over! Titans we're going to Gotham!!  
Blackfire: Cool!  
Cyborg: For how long?  
Robin: I'm not sure. We better have some people here in case we're gone for awhile.  
Alex: I'll stay, and I'll call Kid Flash and Jinx to help out.  
Robin: Good thinking.  
Beast Boy: Yeah! On the road to Gotham baby!!

(Cut to Gotham as the Titans arrive at the Bat Cave in the T-Sub. They then come out and stare around.)

Starfire: Ooh!  
Blackfire: Nice!  
Batman: Thanks.  
Terra: Whoa!! _The_ Batman!! (She runs up extremely close to him.) My name's Terra! You're so awesome!! What do you need?!  
Batman: First, I need you to calm down.  
Starfire: Hello Mr. Batman. I am Starfire of Tamaran. Would you like to be my friend?  
Batman: Sorry, but I don't have friends.  
Blackfire: Hey, what does this thing right here do?

(Blackfire's about to touch what looks like Mr. Freeze's gun when Batman grabs her arm firmly, but not too hard.)

Batman: Don't touch anything.

(Blackfire practically melts in Batman's hand.)

Blackfire: Whatever you say Batman.  
Robin: So, why'd you call us here?  
Batman: I'm going to be gone for a month or two. I need you kids to look after Gotham while I'm gone.  
Superboy: You can count on us.  
Batman: Good. First, I'll show you something since it's gonna be next to impossible for you not to figure out by spending so much time here.

(Batman pulls off his mask, and the girls get even more googily eyed.)

Superboy: Hey Mr. Wayne.  
Bruce: Hey kid. See you in a month or two.

(Cut to an hour after Batman leaves. Beast Boy is looking around the cave.)

Beast Boy: Ooh! The Batmobile!!  
Terra: Can we-?  
Robin: No.  
Beast Boy & Terra: Aww.  
Alfred: Hello Titans.  
Robin: Hey Alfred. How have things been?  
Alfred: Relatively normal.

(Starfire flies up.)

Starfire: Hello Alfred. My name is Starfire. Will you be my friend?  
Alfred: Of course ma'am. Any friend of Master Tim's is a friend of mine.  
Starfire: Then hello new friend!

(Starfire hugs Alfred, and he pats her back.)

Blackfire: Sorry, she's really friendly.  
Alfred: Not a problem ma'am. Now, would anyone like something to eat?  
Everyone: Oh, yeah!!

(Cut to later as everyone's in the manor when they see the Bat-Signal in the sky.)

Robin: Titans, go!!

(Cut to the roof as the Titans arrive. Commissioner Gordon is there.)

Gordon: Hello. Batman told me you'd be answering this for awhile.  
Robin: Yeah. So what's the problem?  
Gordon: Killer Croc is attacking the bank district.  
Robin: We'll get right on it Commissioner.

(Cut to the bank district as Croc is suddenly strung up by Robin's grappling hook.)

Croc: Huh? What?  
Robin: Long time no see Croc.  
Croc: Well, well. If it isn't the Boy Wonder. (Croc breaks free of the hook and runs at Robin, but he's stopped when a pipeline wraps itself around him.) What?  
Raven: You're not just dealing with Robin.  
Croc: I don't care.

(Croc breaks free when he gets a head butt from Beast Boy in the form of a bull.)

Beast Boy: Ooh! Right in the stomach.

(Blackfire and Starfire punch and kick Croc upwards, and Superboy slams him in the head with two trash can lids, and he sets him down where he sinks into the ground up to his shoulders.)

Terra: Awesome!!

(Cut back to Wayne Manor as the Titans are relaxing. Tim and Conner are in their civilian outfits, and everyone else is simply dressed like civilians. Terra's in what she wore in her first appearance. Beast Boy's in a blue parka and shorts. Starfire's in a violet tube top with khaki pants. Blackfire's in a long sleeve shirt that reveals her stomach while she wears a mini-skirt and pants combo. Raven is dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans.)

Conner: To a good time defending Gotham.  
Tim: I'm for that.  
Starfire: As am I.  
Raven: Me too.

(Everyone says their consent, and they clink their classes of soda together and relax.)

The End.


	2. Ghosts of the Past

**Teen Titans**

**Season 8**

Episode 2: Ghosts of the Past

(It opens with everyone relaxing in the Manor as Krypto chases Mel around.)

Alfred: Well, I do hope I don't have to worry about dogs after Master Bruce comes back.  
Raven: Yeah, I hope so too.  
Conner: Come here Krypto. Come here boy.

(Krypto jumps on top of Conner's lap and calms down.)

Alfred: Thank you, Master Conner.  
Conner: Please Al, just call me Conner.  
Alfred: Alright.

(Suddenly, the Bat-Signal appears in the sky.)

Tim: Titans, go!!

(Cut to the top of the police station as the Titans appear.)

Gordon: We received this a few minutes ago. (He brings out a tape player, and plays it.) Listen.  
Ra's Al Ghul (over the tape): Hello Titans. I would like to offer a challenge to you. Come to the old carnival at 7:00pm.  
Robin: We're going. If we're not back in an hour, send for backup.

(Cut to the old carnival as everyone looks around.)

Starfire: This is most spooky.  
Blackfire: Oh, calm down. We've faced this guy before.  
Starfire: Yes, but the last time we faced him, we ended up as small children.  
Superboy: Let's just wait and see what Ra's is planning.  
Ra's: Your wait is over Superboy. So nice to see you all again.  
Raven: I can't really say the same.  
Ra's: Now, I have a little challenge for you. Inside the fun house are several computerized versions of some of your fiercest foes. Defeat all of them, and you're free to go.  
Terra: That's it?  
Ra's: Yes.  
Beast Boy: Really?  
Ra's: Yes.  
Robin: Alright.

(They walk in and Krypto and Mel are waiting outside. Cut to an area Superboy's at. He's walking when he hears a very familiar voice.)

Zod: Kneel before Zod.  
Superboy: Oh, mama.

(Zod punches Superboy in the gut with all the strength of the real Zod. Cut to Robin walking around when he hears a voice he despises as much as Batman despises Joker's voice.)

Slade: Hello Robin. I hope you manage to give me a good fight.  
Robin: Oh, great!

(Slade and Robin lock bo staffs in fighting. Cut to Cyborg walking around. He hears a familiar voice too.)

Brother Blood: Long time, no see Cyborg.  
Cyborg: Ah, dang!!

(Brother Blood and Cyborg get into a fierce scuffle. Cut to Beast Boy walking around when he hears a very familiar British voice.)

Mad Mod: Hello ducky.  
Beast Boy: Ah, nuts.

(A chair suddenly pops up and tries to restrain him. Cut to Terra walking around.)

Apprentice Terra: Hello Terra.  
Terra: Oh, shoot.

(They get into a struggle with their abilities, and it's obviously in the Apprentice Terra's favor. Cut to Starfire flying around when she bumps into a Gordanian. She looks up and runs the other way.)

Starfire: MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!

(Starfire then charges back and is punched by the Gordanian. Cut to Blackfire meeting another Gordanian.)

Blackfire: Bite my perfect orange butt you loser!!

(Blackfire tries to blast the Gordanian, but it's putting up a resistance. Cut to Raven walking around when she runs into Trigon.)

Trigon: Hatred shall consume you.  
Raven: Oh, he's good.

(Trigon steps on Raven, and she uses her energy to shield herself. Cut to Superboy finally managing to gain some ground, and he punches Zod's head off.)

Superboy: That was fun.

(Cut to Robin fighting Slade. He eventually uses his staff to smash in Slade's head, ruining the robot's circuitry.)

Robin: Got ya.

(Cut to Cyborg fighting Brother Blood. He eventually blasts Brother Blood to bits.)

Cyborg: Boo-yah!!!!

(Cut to Beast Boy stuck in the chair trying not to look at one of Mod's hypno-screens.)

Beast Boy: Don't look at the screen. Don't look at the screen. Don't look at the- uh...

(Cut to Terra fighting her apprentice self. Eventually, she smashes the robot her with a large bit of concrete.)

Terra: Oh, yeah! I'm bad! I know it! I'm bad! I show it!

(Cut to Starfire. Eventually, she just kicks the Gordanian in the robot's beans, and it breaks it two.)

Starfire: Wow that really does work.

(Cut to Blackfire. Her Gordanian robot nearly bites her butt when she swing kicks its head off.)

Blackfire: FRESH!!!!

(Cut to Raven. She simply dismantles the robot piece by piece.)

Raven: That was ridiculously easy.

(Everyone except Beast Boy meets up.)

Cyborg: Um... Where's BB?

(They eventually find where Beast Boy is, and he's gone hypnotized again.)

Beast Boy: Ahh.....  
Terra: Uh... Beast Boy?  
Raven: Oh, here we go again.  
Starfire: Quick, we must make him laugh!  
Mad Mod: Or, you could join him!

(Superboy smashes the Mad Mod robot, but Beast Boy's still out of it.)

Starfire: How shall we awaken him?  
Superboy: Terra, I've got an idea!

(Superboy whispers to Terra, and she kisses Beast Boy dead on the mouth, and he returns to normal.)

Beast Boy: Sweet!! Uh... What am I doing covered in drool?  
Blackfire: You were hypnotized.  
Beast Boy: Oh, not again!!  
Blackfire: At least your opponent didn't try to bite your butt off.  
Starfire: Why would he try to bite your butt off?  
Blackfire: I don't know. I just started fighting him.  
Superboy: Did you say "bite my butt" as a taunt?  
Blackfire: Yeah, but only an idiot would do that.

(As they get out of the fun house, they see Ra's is gone, and Krypto and Mel leap on everyone and licks everyone's face in turn. Cut to Ra's American hideout.)

Ra's: Well done Titans. Well done.

The End.


	3. Joker

**Teen Titans**

**Season 8**

Episode 3: Joker

(It opens with Raven and Superboy reading up Batman's files on some of his foes.)

Raven: Joker. Real Name: Unknown. Uses alias of Jack Napier among others.  
Superboy: Man, I wonder if we'll run into him.  
Starfire: Personally, I hope that is a no. I would not like to meet someone like him.

(Robin comes down.)

Robin: Bat-Signal.  
Raven: Yeash. No wonder Batman needed someone to watch this town while he was away. We can't go two hours without something.

(They arrive at a bank to find a very familiar girl.)

Harley: Oh, hey. Mr. J! Robin and his little friends are here!!

(Joker comes out.)

Joker: Hello kiddies. Nice to meet you. Of course, Robin and I already know each other. (He laughs.) But enough of the small talk. I suppose you know why I'm here?  
Robin: You want to steal money because you're running low on funds again.  
Joker: Correct Robin. I see Bats has passed on his deductive reasoning to you. Anything I can do to make you join me?  
Robin: I'd rather die.  
Joker: Oh well, can't say I didn't try.

(Joker brings out a gun.)

Beast Boy: Dude!

(Joker fires, but Beast Boy knocks Robin out of the way and takes the hit himself.)

Robin: Beast Boy!!  
Joker: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your little friend?

(He laughs again, and Beast Boy joins in.)

Beast Boy (laughing): Wait, why am I laughing? This isn't funny. (He laughs even harder.) Oh, oh man!!  
Robin: Stay still Beast Boy.

(Robin grabs some Anti-Joker Toxin from his belt and injects it into Beast Boy's arm.)

Beast Boy (panting): Okay, okay. I'm good now.  
Joker: That's what you think.

(Joker begins shooting for real now, and Superboy blocks it.)

Joker: Ooh! Why don't we play Kryptonian Russian Roulette? I'll insert a Kryptonite bullet in here that my old buddy Lex gave me. Then I'll spin the revolver around, and we'll see how lucky you are.

(Joker shoots, and Superboy falls over. As he laughs, Raven recites her incantation, but she's stopped when Harley puts red and black tape over her mouth.)

Harley: Nuh-uh, Blue. No way are ya saving him that easily.  
Robin: I've got this. You guys try to stop them.

(As Robin works to get the bullet out before it kills Superboy, Starfire fights Joker while Blackfire fights Harley.)

Starfire: You are a soulless monster!!  
Joker: Thank you. I try my best.

(Starfire is about to fire when knock out gas comes out of the Joker's flower.)

Blackfire: Sis!!

(Harley tries to grab her while Blackfire's head is turned, but she simply back hand punches her.)

Joker: Oh, you want some too?

(Joker sprays another dose on Blackfire.)

Cyborg: Time for some boom crazy guy!!  
Joker: Oh, I don't think so.

(Joker throws something, and Cyborg shuts down and Joker is running to his car.)

Cyborg: Yeah, you better run!!

(As Joker and Harley make it to their car, it's crushed by a rock, and they're caught by a green elephant.)

Harley: Wow. I only see that when I'm drinking.  
Joker: Oh, bravo on such a quick recover BB, but let's see how good you are against this.

(Joker throws several of his cards at where Beast Boy's right shoulder would be.)

Beast Boy: Ahh!!!  
Terra: Beast Boy!

(Harley Quinn then knocks her out with a kick.)

Harley: Wow. We defeated every single Teen Titan.  
Raven: Not quite.

(Raven is standing there between Robin, and a saved Superboy.)

Joker: Oh, shoot.  
Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!!

(Harley is lifted up into the air and hung upside down.)

Harley: Wow. This really makes the blood rush to your head.

Robin: It's over Joker.  
Joker: Oh, on the contrary Robin, it's only the beginning.

(Joker begins laughing again until Robin ties him up with his grappling hook, and Superboy knocks him out. Cut to New Arkham as the Titans bring the two in.)

Joker: Oh, well. It could have been worse.  
Harley: Yeah. We could have just lost to Robin.

(Cut to the Mansion as everyone's lying down nursing several bumps and bruises they received.)

Starfire: I never want to see that clown again for the rest of my life.  
Raven: I don't even want to see a picture of him.

(Everyone goes to sleep as Alfred brings them each a blanket to cover up with.)

The End.


	4. Poison Ivy's Pollen

**Teen Titans**

**Season 8**

Episode 4: Poison Ivy's Pollen

(It opens with the gang relaxing in their civvies as Starfire sees that there's a new wax figure at the wax museum.)

Starfire: Excuse me. They say that a wax figure of Queen Victoria is in the Gotham Wax Museum, with real crown jewels.  
Tim: Hmm. We better go there to make sure nothing bad happens.

(Cut to the museum as the Titans walk up in their uniforms.)

Starfire: Excuse me Robin. Do you not think we'll stand out in our uniforms?  
Robin: Actually, it's pretty common for people to come to this place as their favorite celebrities.  
Blackfire: Which means, we can guard the crown jewels and just look like regular customers.  
Raven: But won't the bad guys have the same advantage?  
Beast Boy: Not with Superboy here.  
Superboy: Beast Boy, I have x-ray vision, I'm not a lie detector.  
Beast Boy: Good point.

(Cut to Poison Ivy checking out the crown jewels.)

Poison Ivy: Now, all I need to do is use this pollen to regress the guards and-  
Superboy: Hello.  
Poison Ivy: The Teen Titans, I was wondering when I'd run into you.  
Robin: Trust me; you won't get past us very easily.  
Poison Ivy: Oh, really.

(Blackfire jumps in front.)

Blackfire: Yeah, really. (Poison Ivy brings out a compact that has green powder in it. She blows it, and it hits Blackfire only.) What's that supposed to do?  
Poison Ivy (smirking): Regress whoever breathes it in into a baby temporarily.  
Blackfire: Oh please. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life, and I live in the same house as Beast Boy.

(Blackfire suddenly shrinks down to a 10-year-old.)

Young Blackfire: You're just trying to bluff us, so you can- Hey, when did my voice get higher, and when did you guys get taller?

(Blackfire shrinks down to a three year old.)

Little Blackfire: I don't like this.

(Blackfire regresses to a baby and begins to gurgle happily and crawls away.)

Starfire: No, baby version of my big sister! You must not wander away!  
Robin: Get Blackfire, we'll deal with Ivy!  
Poison Ivy: Really?  
Superboy: Yup.

(Superboy grabs Ivy's arm, and escorts her to Commissioner Gordon.)

Gordon: Good work. Um... Where are the orange ladies?  
Robin: Trust me. They're fine.

(Gordon escorts Ivy away.)

Robin: Alright, let's split up and help Star find Blackfire.

(Cut to Superboy. He's looking through the Metropolis area.)

Superboy: Blackfire? Blackfire? Come to Uncle Superboy.

(He uses his x-ray vision to check behind the statues. He gets nothing. Cut to Robin in the Gotham area.)

Robin: Blackfire? Blackfire?

(Robin checks behind all the wax dummies, and double checks all of them too. Cut to Cyborg.)

Cyborg: Blackfire? Blackfire? Come on girl, where are ya?

(Cyborg is too bulky to move behind the dummies, so he just checks where he can. Cut to Beast Boy and Terra. Beast Boy has turned into a dog to make it easier to pick up Blackfire's scent.)

Terra: Blackfire? Blackfire?

(Beast Boy can't pick up anything, so they just walk around. Cut to Starfire. She's getting worried now.)

Starfire: Sister? Sister where are you? Now is not the time to be playing games. (She is looking everywhere and bumps into the Superman model.) Oh, Mr. Superman, thank goodness. My sister, Blackfire, has gone missing and... Oh, wait. This is a dummy.

(She continues searching. Cut to Raven, she's using her telepathy, but it's hard as baby brains aren't as fully developed as everyone else's.)

Raven: Come on, kid. Where are you?

(Cut to Baby Blackfire toddling back and forth in front of the Queen Victoria model. Eventually, she falls asleep, sucking on her whole fist.)

Starfire: Oh, thank goodness. Sister, you are okay.

(Starfire picks Baby Blackfire up, and she snuggles close to Starfire.)

Robin: Great. You found her. Now let's head out.

(Cut to the Manor as Baby Blackfire is still sleeping and sucking her fist.)

Starfire: How long do you think this shall last?  
Beast Boy: It can't last long. Trust me; she'll be back to normal by tomorrow.

(Cut to two days later as Baby Blackfire is flying around laughing as Starfire follows her.)

Starfire: Sister, no. You are not old enough to fly unsupervised.  
Raven: "She'll be normal by tomorrow" he says.  
Beast Boy: Hey, it will wear off. It's just taking awhile.

(Suddenly Baby Blackfire begins to cry.)

Starfire: Oh, do not cry tiny baby version of Blackfire. Are you hungry?  
Baby Blackfire (nodding her head): Uh.  
Starfire: Alright. I shall make you something to eat.  
Cyborg: Um... What do baby Tamaranians eat?  
Starfire: Mashed up zorkaberries.  
Baby Blackfire (happily): Ah!!  
Starfire: Mr. Alfred, do you have a high chair for my sister?  
Alfred: Yes Miss Starfire.

(Cut to the kitchen as everyone watches Starfire trying to get Baby Blackfire to eat.)

Starfire: Here comes the Okrans to sleep in their Calores.

(Baby Blackfire keeps her mouth shut.)

Starfire: Now, small version of Blackfire, it tastes really good. I shall show you. (Starfire sticks a spoonful into Raven's mouth. She forces a smile onto her face, it looks like even harder work than when she did it in "The End", but she manages it.) Now she is waiting for you to swallow.

(Raven swallows, and does her best to smile as she talks.)

Raven: Mmm.  
Starfire: Now will you have some Blackfire?

(Baby Blackfire opens her mouth, and Starfire puts some mashed Zorkaberries in. Suddenly, Blackfire returns to normal, and she stares down at herself.)

Blackfire: Okay... Why am I in a high chair, and why does my mouth taste like mashed up zorkaberries?  
Starfire: You were turned into a baby by Poison Ivy. It is good to have you back Sister.  
Blackfire: Thanks. Now, could someone help me out of this thing?  
Superboy: Aww, doesn't little Blackfire look cute in her high chair?

(Everyone laughs, even Blackfire chuckles a little.)

Blackfire: Okay, seriously, get me outta here.

The End.


	5. Mystery of the Catgirl

**Teen Titans**

**Season 8**

Episode 5: Mystery of the Catgirl

(It opens in Gotham as a girl looks out her window and sees Two-Face moving around in there.)

Girl: Yeah Two-Face, just keep smiling.

(Cut to the Manor as everyone's still cracking jokes about Blackfire being turned into a kid.)

Superboy: Aww. Little Blackfire's getting cranky-wanky. Maybe it's time for her nappy-wappy-poo.  
Blackfire: Oh, very clever.  
Cyborg: Aww. Is she grumpy? Maybe she'd like to play.  
Blackfire: I'm going to the bathroom.  
Beast Boy: If you make a boom-boom in the toilet, you get a cookie!  
Blackfire: Alright shut up!! It's been six days, it's not funny anymore!!  
Titans: We'll stop.

(The Bat-Signal appears in the sky. Cut to the top of the Police Department.)

Robin: What's the problem?  
Gordon: We got an inside tip that Two-Face is planning something.  
Superboy: From who?

(The girl from before appears in an outfit reminiscent of Catwoman's outfit.)

Girl: Call me Catgirl.  
Robin: Don't tell me, Catwoman's daughter?  
Catgirl: Yup.  
Raven: I think I know where this is headed.  
Beast Boy: Where?

(Cut to the district Two-Face was last seen in as the Titans and Catgirl look for Two-Face.)

Starfire: So, why is this man named Two-Face?  
Robin: It all started when the former Gotham DA, Harvey Dent, was caught in an explosion at a chemical plant. Half his body was mutated, and he turned into Two-Face.  
Blackfire: Ouch.  
Robin: Plus, it gave him a bad case of DID.  
Terra: What's that?  
Superboy: Dissociative Identity Disorder.  
Starfire: Oh, is that why when we first met his daughter, she'd flip a coin?  
Robin: Exactly. Which is our main strategy against Two-Face. We take the coin, and he can't decide what to do.  
Raven: Cool.  
Catgirl: We're almost there.

(They walk in and find several of Two-Face's goons. Two-Face shows up.)

Two-Face: Nice to see you again Bird Boy.  
Starfire: Do not dare call Robin names Two-Face!!  
Two-Face: Now, should I just kill you, or capture you. (He flips a coin, and it lands scratched side up.) Slaughter 'em.

(As Two-Face's men prepare to shoot, Superboy runs around, and all the guards find their guns on the floor in pieces.)

Goon: Ah, shoot!!

(The Titans then punch the goons out as Two-Face runs for it.)

Catgirl: Let's get him!!

(They end up in a control room carrying loads of dough.)

Two-Face: Now, let's see should I surrender, or should I just kill you all with my gun? (Two-Face flips his coin, and it lands scratched side up.) Not your day.

(Two-Face begins shooting everyone, but Superboy goes ahead and destroys the gun. Then Catgirl lands on top of Two-Face knocking him over.)

Catgirl: Do you remember me?!  
Two-Face: No.

(Catgirl pulls off her mask to reveal a very familiar face.)

Duela: How about now?!  
Two-Face: Duela!  
Duela: So you do remember me, Dad! I'm glad because I remember you! You ignored me just because I wasn't a twin! You're a monster!! You made me what I am!!! I'm gonna do things your way Dad. I'm gonna flip for your life. Heads, you live. Tails, you die. (Duela flips the coin, and it lands on heads.) Best two out of three. (She flips again, and it lands on tails.) One more time.

(She flips again, but Superboy catches it.)

Superboy: Killing Dent won't make things better Duela. You have to go back.  
Duela (tearing up): I don't want to go back.  
Robin: Listen to Superboy. The doctors there can make you well again.  
Duela: Okay.

(Cut to the patty wagon as Two Face and Duela are about to go to jail. Duela turns around and kisses Superboy dead on the mouth. Raven's about two minutes away from destroying Duela molecule by molecule.)

Superboy: Well, take care Duela.  
Duela: You too.

(The two ride off, and the Teen Titans head back home.)

The End.


	6. Bats and Titans

**Teen Titans**

**Season 8**

Episode 6: Bats and Titans

(It opens with the Titans hanging out in the Batcave. Suddenly, Alfred comes in.)

Robin: Something up, Alfred?  
Alfred: No Master Tim. I'd just like to tell you that Master Bruce will be home in a few moments, and he wanted me to tell Master Garfield to get his feet off the Bat Computer.

(Beast Boy quickly takes his feet of the computer and stares surprised.)

Beast Boy: How'd he...?  
Alfred: He's Batman.  
Batman: And I'm right here.

(Beast Boy screams and falls over.)

Robin: Hey Batman. How was your mission?  
Batman: It went well. Commissioner Gordon and I talked before I arrived. Grant Walker's escaped Arkham a few minutes ago. He'll probably look for Freeze. Also, someone else broke out with him.  
Starfire: Ooh, ooh! Let me guess!! Um... The Crow of Scaring!  
Batman: No.  
Starfire: Um... Oh! The man called Lock-Up!  
Batman: Closer, but no.  
Starfire: Um...  
Superboy (whispering to Starfire): Try Bane.  
Starfire: Ooh! Bane!!  
Batman: Yes.  
Starfire: Eee! Um... Who is Bane?  
Batman: A draftee for an operation called Gilgamesh. It used a toxin called Venom to boost his strength to unspeakable levels, and it increases with the amount of Venom he uses.  
Superboy: Then we're helping you.  
Batman: Thanks, but we're gonna need to more people if we're gonna tangle with Bane and Walker.

(Cut to the top of the police station as Batgirl appears beside them, and Mr. Freeze walks up with Gordon.)

Mr. Freeze: Hello Batman. We share an enemy in Walker, therefore I'll help you.  
Batman: Thanks.

(Starfire runs up to Mr. Freeze.)

Starfire: Hello! My name is Starfire. Who are you, what is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?  
Mr. Freeze: My name is Mr. Freeze. I don't care about color, and no.  
Batgirl: Don't take it personally. He's just a head.  
Beast Boy: So, he's literally a head.  
Batgirl: Yes.  
Beast Boy: AHHH!!!!!  
Superboy: Calm down, BB. He's fine. Just don't make him angry. (Superboy walks up.) Hi. I'm Superboy.  
Batgirl: Hello. I'm Batgirl.  
Cyborg: Well, hello!  
Beast Boy: So, is there a Batboy?  
Batgirl: No, and forget it! I have pantyhose older than you two.  
Cyborg: Oh!  
Terra: Beast Boy!!  
Beast Boy: I was just asking for Superboy and Cyborg I swear!

(Cut to the area of Gotham Walker and Bane are supposed to be at.)

Superboy: We're clear. (Superboy steps on a weak part of the ground and falls through.) Not one word Beast Boy.  
Mr. Freeze: If I could, I'd laugh at that bit of misfortune.  
Robin: Hey, this little area looks too regular to just be damage.  
Batgirl: Good thinking Robin. Let's follow it.

(They walk down it, and come across Bane.)

Superboy: I've got this behemoth, you guys keep going.

(Bane runs at Superboy, and Superboy uses his speed to avoid the punches, and he then brings him down with a quick strike to the gut.)

Bane: Uhh... Darn.

(Cut to the gang outside a locked door when Superboy shows up.)

Superboy: What'd I miss?  
Batman: Freeze and I think Walker's in here.  
Superboy: He is.  
Mr. Freeze: Then let's destroy this door.  
Superboy: Wait. Let me handle that. It might throw him off guard to use heat instead of cold.

(Superboy uses his heat vision to destroy to door, and Walker is startled, giving the Titans, Batman and Batgirl, and Mr. Freeze time to surround him.)

Batman: It's over Walker.  
Walker: No!! It can't be over!! I'll kill you all!!!  
Superboy: There's a spot on your suit.  
Walker: Oh, yes. Thank you. (Superboy knees Walker in the gut, not fatally, but enough to actually wind him.) Impossible. No one should be able to match my strength.  
Superboy: Did you notice the S on my chest?  
Walker: Did you notice the freeze ray in my hand?

(Superboy is frozen by Walker.)

Raven: Superboy!!  
Walker: Now to disable you.

(Walker blasts a stalagmite over Raven, and she manages to avoid getting squished, but it lands hard on her left leg.)

Raven: AHHH!!!! My leg!!  
Robin: This ends now!!  
Mr. Freeze: Yes.

(Freeze freezes up Walker, but another stalagmite falls on his body. Freeze ejects his head, and his body is destroyed beyond repair. His spider legs walk him up to Batman. Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire scream and jump onto Cyborg.)

Batman: Why aren't you running Freeze?  
Mr. Freeze: There is no way to make a new body for me. I surrender.

(Batman disconnects Freeze's head from his spider legs, and he carries the head while Robin carries a gasping Raven, and Starfire is carrying the frozen Superboy. Cut to the Batcave as Superboy is shivering, and Alfred finishes putting a cast on Raven's leg.)

Alfred: I'd stay off that if I were you Miss Raven, and that includes flying.  
Raven: Oh, joy. No fun until my leg's out of here.  
Alfred: Was your mother British?  
Raven: Um... I don't know.  
Superboy: C-c-can we g-g-go, yet?  
Cyborg: In a minute. I've gotta finish making the T-Sub handicap friendly.  
Blackfire: Now Superboy, you better have some chicken soup.  
Superboy: What I need is to get out of this c-c-c-cave, so I can actually get warm.  
Blackfire (Like she was talking to a two year old): Open up for the Batplane.  
Superboy: Oh, n-now that's just i-insulting. Ack!

(Blackfire sticks the spoon in as he talks.)

Blackfire: Feel better?  
Superboy: N-n-no! You nearly ch-ch-choked me with a w-wooden spoon!!  
Blackfire: Now, I think you need a rest. Time for a nap.  
Superboy: I don't wanna nap.  
Blackfire: Take a nap!  
Superboy (nervously): Okay.  
Alfred: That actually wouldn't hurt you either Miss Raven.  
Raven: Oh, okay.

(They go to sleep as Cyborg finishes up adapting the T-Sub for Raven's bum leg.)

The End.


	7. Cold Air

**Teen Titans**

**Season 8**

Episode 7: Cold Air

(It opens with the Titans arriving at the Tower. They go in to see a large table of all their favorite foods. Alex, Kid Flash, and Jinx appear. All of them are messy, but Alex is the messiest.)

Alex: About time. I thought the food would get cold. We made a bunch of stuff as a sort of welcome home feast.  
Raven: Businessman, body builder, and now a cook? How are you still single?  
Alex: I guess I haven't found the right girl yet.

(Alex winks at Blackfire, who blushes badly.)

Kid Flash: Also, Jinx and I are staying until Sup and Rae are fit again.

(Cut to Raven and Superboy on the couch. Superboy is also wearing Raven's cloak. Every time Superboy stands up, Blackfire pushes him down, and every time Raven tries to get up, Blackfire pushes her forward.)

Blackfire: No way are you two making yourselves worse. First of all, Al told you, Raven, that you shouldn't be on that leg, or even fly, so stay sitting! Also Superboy, stay right there! You're getting a cold, and I'm not about to let you make it worse by walking around!  
Raven: Alright. Can you grab Superboy some tea or something then? Superboy's still pretty cold.  
Superboy: N-n-no I'm n-n-not.  
Robin: Then why are you wearing Raven's cloak?  
Superboy: B-b-because it's f-f-flattering!

(The alarm goes off.)

Alex: We've got trouble with Plasmus in the city.  
Superboy: Alright, let's g-get him.  
Blackfire: No way! You're staying here!  
Raven: Right! And can I have my cloak back?  
Robin: You're not going either Raven.  
Raven: Wait, what?  
Starfire: Fighting against Plasmus could damage your leg even more. We can deal with Plasmus with Kid Flash and Jinx.  
Superboy (starting to warm up): N-no. We have to help you.  
Blackfire (like an exasperated mother): You sit down!! Don't make me put you in that giant high chair in the souvenir room!!  
Kid Flash: Why do you guys have a giant high chair?  
Raven: It is a long and complicated story.  
Robin: Alright! Titans, go!!

(Cut to later as Raven and Superboy watch the fight on the monitor.)

Superboy: Oh, man! We've gotta... (Stuffed up) We've gotta... Ah... Ah... AH CHOO!!!!!

(The whole couch ends up in the end of the hallway.)

Raven: Okay, that was weird.  
Superboy: Hey, I feel great now. Look out world! Superboy's back!!  
Raven: Have fun.  
Superboy: And Raven's coming with me.  
Raven: Eh?

(Cut to the Plasmus fight. Everyone is getting their butts kicked by Plasmus when Superboy arrives holding Raven in his arms.)

Blackfire: Superboy! Raven! You're gonna be in big trouble when we get back to the Tower!!  
Superboy: Technically no because I am perfectly fine now. That cold was just my super breath coming in.  
Starfire: Super breath?  
Superboy: Watch. (Superboy blows at Plasmus, and he gets covered in ice.) Your turn Rae.  
Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!!

(Plasmus blows up, and his human form lies on the ground sleeping.)

Starfire: Excellent! I am most glad that you have gained a new power Superboy!  
Blackfire: Alright. No high chair for you, but Raven...!  
Raven: Oh, no.

(Cut to the Tower as Raven is stuck in the giant high chair Mother Mae-Eye trapped Starfire in.)

Blackfire: Maybe next time, you'll listen.  
Raven: This is the most embarrassing moment of my life.

(Superboy flies up and places some tea in front of her to drink, and he puts a straw in her mouth, and he smiles.)

The End.


	8. Dog's Day

**Teen Titans**

**Season 8**

Episode 8: Dog's Day

(It opens with Cyborg working on the T-Car.)

Cyborg: Okay, now I need a wrench. (Mel comes up wagging her tail as she holds a wrench. She gives it to him.) Ah, thanks girl.

(Cut to Beast Boy preparing to give Krypto a walk.)

Beast Boy: Alright. Time for your walk Krypto. (Krypto flies off, and runs all over the city.) Whoa!!! Whoa!!! Oh come on boy, please whoa!!!

(Cut to Raven reading a book as Mel lies beside her in a very mellow way.)

Raven: There's no need to be so mellow just because I'm here. (Mel barks happily and scoots closer to Raven. She then begins snuggles next to her, and goes to sleep as Raven pets her with one hand and reads by lying the book on her lap.) Okay, you and Krypto are my favorite dogs.

(Cut to Terra playing fetch with Krypto.)

Terra: Okay boy, fetch! (Krypto stands there holding the bone Terra threw.) Wow.

(Cut to Blackfire looking through several clothes in her closet as Mel comes up.)

Blackfire: Oh, hey Mel. I wanna get dressed for someone. I want to wear something that says "I want you to look at me, notice me, I want you to be my one and only." But only subliminally. What do you think? (Mel moans and walks away.) So, something black or red would be my best bet?! (Her eyes suddenly widen.) I'm taking fashion advice from a dog.

(Cut to Starfire playing with Krypto.)

Starfire: I will give you one of these odd cookies if you speak.  
Krypto: Ruff!  
Starfire: Good boy. (Starfire gives Krypto the dog biscuit, and he east it up.) Hmm. I wonder what these taste like. (She takes one out and eats one.) Eww! I should have known! You drink the smelly water in the toilet!!

(Cut to Mel walking up to Krypto and licking his cheek. Krypto pants happily, and two red lasers come out of his eyes. The lasers destroy the fridge again.)

Cyborg: NOOOO!!!!!!  
Robin: Oh, boy.  
Superboy: That can't be good.  
Starfire: Ooh! I think Krypto is in the heat.  
Alex: Star, it's females who go into heat.  
Starfire: Oh, then Mel is in the heat. Ooh! I smell super-powered puppies!!  
Cyborg: Not when I kill that dog!! Krypto, come here!  
Krypto: Mmm. Mm-mmm.  
Cyborg: Don't try that on me!! You ruined the fridge!!  
Raven: I'm sure Krypto didn't mean it. Did you boy?  
Krypto (shaking his head): Mm-mm.  
Cyborg: Aww. I can't stay mad at these dogs.

(Cut to everyone heading out for a bite to eat. Alex notices Blackfire in a red tube top and mini-skirt.)

Alex: Wow. Blackfire... Um... You look great.  
Blackfire: Thanks. (Alex walks ahead, and Blackfire does the Miss Piggy victory pose.) Yes!!!!

(She follows quickly behind them.)

The End.


	9. Tamaran Again

**Teen Titans**

**Season 8**

Episode 9: Tamaran Again

(It opens with Starfire dancing around.)

Starfire: Sister! You shall never guess who I just finished talking to!  
Blackfire: Galfore.  
Starfire: Ooh! You are good!  
Superboy: Who's Galfore?  
Starfire: My k'norfka!!  
Terra: Um... In English?  
Starfire: What I am to Silkie, what Superboy and Raven are to Krypto, what all of us are to Mel, and what Batman is to Robin, but mostly what Batman is to Robin.  
Superboy: Oh, like a surrogate father.  
Starfire: Indeed! He has invited all of us to Tamaran to celebrate Blorthog!  
Beast Boy: Awesome!!!  
Robin: This is great. Galfore and I haven't seen each other since we started going out.  
Starfire: I know! He shall be pleased as the punches.  
Blackfire: That's "pleased as _punch_".

(Cut to the T-Ship ride to Tamaran as everyone is relaxing.)

Beast Boy: Oh, yeah!! Vacation time baby!!  
Blackfire: You're gonna love it Alex!  
Starfire: Yes! We shall see much, and it will be decorated most festively.  
Superboy: Nice! Hey Raven, who knows. You and I might end up dancing. (Raven actually laughs a little, which is a lot for her.) What was that?  
Beast Boy: Uh-oh.  
Raven: You made a good joke, so I laughed.  
Superboy: A little too hard. Why wouldn't I make a good date?  
Raven: Well it'd be weird.  
Superboy: Alright, say it's a blind date, and I walk up to you going, "Hey, how you doin'?"  
Raven: I'd probably close the door on the guy who's talking like Joey from _F.R.I.E.N.D.S. _  
Superboy: Touché.

(Cut to Tamaran as the T-Ship lands. Galfore arrives.)

Galfore: Hello Titans. Komand'r, I am very pleased that you're on the side of good.  
Blackfire: Thank you, Your Highness. I'd also like to introduce you to a close friend of mine. Alex Lang.  
Galfore: It is nice to meet you Alex Lang.  
Alex: Nice to meet you too sir.  
Starfire: Galfore, I would like to tell you that Robin and I are doing the dating now.  
Galfore: Excellent. You picked a good one Starfire.  
Starfire: Thank you. Also, I'd like to introduce you to some other new friends. This is Superboy. He is the son of Superman!  
Galfore: It is an honor to meet you Son of Superman.

(He bows down.)

Superboy: Um... Uh... Well...  
Blackfire: He's really modest.  
Starfire: Also, this is Terra. She can control rocks.  
Galfore: Interesting.

(Cut to the walk to the castle as the girls talk to Galfore in Tamaranean about the adventures they've had since the episode "Betrothed". Among the words are "Trigon", "Slade", "Brotherhood of Evil", "Zod", "Lex Luthor", "Bizarro", "Ra's Al Ghul", "Superman", "Batman", and, the most recurring word, "bumgorf".)

Terra: Um... Any idea what they're saying?  
Robin: I think it's what we've done since our last visit here, with a lot of emphasis on Blackfire's part about the times she's been playing mother, and Starfire equals that out with Silkie and what happened in Gotham.  
Superboy: You know what this reminds me of? Why can't I be your boyfriend?  
Raven: Look, we're just friends. Okay?

(Cut to the Titans arriving at the palace. Krypto and Mel play with several Zarnics. Beast Boy and Terra are walking around.)

Beast Boy: Wow. Awesome place, huh?  
Terra: Yeah.

(Cut to Superboy and Raven walking around the market place. Superboy's holding a balloon.)

Superboy: This is a cool place.  
Raven: Yeah.

(Superboy sucks in the balloon's air, and speaks like a chipmunk.)

Superboy (helium): So, why don't you want to go out with me?  
Raven (laughing ever so slightly): It's not that I don't want to. It's just that-  
Superboy (helium): So you do want to go out with me. Sweet!  
Raven: Um...

(Cut to Starfire and Robin running around looking at everything.)

Starfire: Ooh! Multi-colored Blorthog Beads!!! I shall get one for everyone!!! (She looks at her purse.) And by that, I mean everyone who lives in the Tower.  
Robin: Sounds cool.

(Cut to the palace as Blackfire shows Alex around.)

Blackfire: And... Um... This was my bedroom when I was little, and when I came back.  
Alex: Wow.  
Blackfire: Um... Alex, I think I kind of, well...  
Alex: Me too.

(They kiss passionately, and they move into the bedroom. Cut to the others as Superboy is in an arm wrestling match with Galfore.)

Galfore: You are strong!  
Superboy: Thanks. So Raven, there's a nuclear holocaust. I'm the last man left on Earth. Would you go out with me?  
Raven: Eh.  
Robin: Superboy, just end it already.  
Superboy: Alright.

(Superboy slowly but surely pins Galfore's arm to the table.)

Galfore: Excellent strength young one.  
Superboy: Thanks.  
Galfore: By the way Koriand'r, where's your sister.  
Terra: I saw her go into her room.

(Cut to Starfire opening the door. Blackfire's in the bed, and her clothes are all over the right-hand side of the floor.)

Starfire: Sister, are you alright?  
Blackfire: Yeah, I just needed a nap.  
Starfire: Very well. Where's Alex by the way.  
Blackfire: In the bathroom.  
Starfire: Okay.

(Starfire leaves, and Alex pops his head up.)

Alex: Did you think she suspected?  
Blackfire: No. You're still wearing underwear right?  
Alex: Right.  
Blackfire: Good. The last thing I need is for Beast Boy to bow down to you like you were a god.

(They pull the covers over themselves and go back to sleep. Cut to all of them leaving. Starfire hugs Galfore goodbye, and Blackfire shakes Galfore's hand. Krypto and Mel lick Galfore's hand.)

Starfire: Farewell Galfore. May you be well for the rest of your days.  
Galfore: Thank you.

(Cut to the Tower as the Titans return.)

Blackfire: Well, now I think I can tell you guys something. Star, you know when you asked where Alex was? I lied.  
Starfire: Oh! He was in bed with you?!  
Blackfire: Yup.  
Beast Boy: Alex!!! You are a god!!! (Beast Boy and Cyborg bow down to him.) A god I say!!!!

(He bows down again.)

Blackfire: First, you've been watching _That 70's Show_ too much, and second, we only cuddled, aggressively.  
Starfire: What's that?  
Blackfire: When you fool around without actually...  
Starfire: Oh.  
Beast Boy: You cuddled? How many times?

(Alex smirks, and everyone except Superboy and Raven dog pile on each other, even the girls.)

Superboy: Um... Please Raven, I need to know. Why won't you go out with me?  
Raven: Well, I think I know the answer. This. I don't want to risk our friendship. Is that alright?  
Superboy: Sure. Hey, what's that?  
Raven: Where?

(Superboy pounces on Raven, and they laugh with the others.)

Starfire: This is the best Blorthog ever!!!

The End.


	10. Mom

**Teen Titans**

**Season 8**

Episode 10: Mom

(It opens with Superboy watching the Daily Planet News with the others, minus Beast Boy and Terra who are reading comic books.)

Reporter: Also, don't forget to watch the report next week for exclusive content from Lois Lane's upcoming interview with the Teen Titans, and read the full interview in the Daily Planet.

(Beast Boy and Terra shoot up from the copy of _The Amazing Spider-Man_ they were reading.)

Beast Boy: Dude!! Lois Lane's interviewing us?! Awesome!!!  
Terra: This is gonna be so cool! I'll actually get to meet Lois Lane!  
Blackfire: Yeah, I wonder when?  
Superboy: Tomorrow.  
Blackfire: WHAT?!!!!  
Superboy: She told me at Bizarro's funeral. I wanted it to be a surprise.  
Blackfire: Everyone, we've gotta clean this pig sty up!! Raven, Superboy, Starfire, and I will clean the ceilings and the really hard to reach places! Beast Boy, clean your room! Terra, clean the bathroom!  
Terra: NOOO!!! Anything but that! Please have mercy!  
Blackfire: Who leaves a pile of mud in the bath tub?  
Terra: I do.  
Blackfire: Right. Robin, vacuum the whole floor, and Cyborg, clean the garage and polish all the vehicles.  
Cyborg: Boo-yah!!

(Cut to late afternoon as everyone finishes and, except for Blackfire, plop onto the couch.)

Blackfire: Now, let's grab some new clothes! We want to make a good impression.  
Superboy: Blackfire, this is my mother. She'll be fine with things the way they are now.  
Lois: Correct.  
Superboy: Mom!!

(Superboy runs up and hugs her.)

Lois: Hey Conner. You've been eating healthily right?  
Superboy: Yup.  
Starfire: I thought you were not going to be here until tomorrow.  
Lois: I'm doing the_ interview_ tomorrow. I'm just here right now to hang out with my son and his friends. Any embarrassing stories I'd be entertained by?  
Blackfire: Oh, I've got one!  
Superboy: Oh!

(Cut to the evening as Blackfire is still talking to Lois. The two of them are laughing.)

Blackfire: Anyway. Only half an hour before lunch, Superboy and Raven were trying to climb the fridge to grab some cookies. I was able to put a stop to it.  
Raven: I told you that you should have just flown up.  
Superboy: Then where would the fun be?  
Blackfire: They were all so cute.

(Superboy sinks lower and lower in his seat. Cut to late morning as the Titans are talking to Lois.)

Lois: So Superboy, what made you want to join the Titans?  
Superboy: I wanted to help people, and I figured the Titans could use some extra muscle.  
Lois: Okay. Now Robin, for the girls in the audience, are the rumors of you and Starfire dating true?  
Robin: Yup.  
Starfire: Yes! We have been doing the dating since our adventure in Japan!  
Lois: Okay. Now Raven, as everyone's favorite Goth, what's your opinion on the economy?  
Raven: The president's money plan sounds good.  
Lois: Nice. So Starfire, Blackfire, what do you two think of Earth.  
Starfire: Earth is most wonderful! Especially the mustard! It is my favorite beverage!  
Blackfire: She's kind of naive.  
Lois: Oh, don't worry about it. Now, how about you Blackfire?  
Blackfire: I think it's a cool place.  
Lois: Alright. Beast Boy, how is life away from Doom Patrol?  
Beast Boy: It's nice not to have to wear the mask anymore. It chafed my face.  
Lois: Funny. Now Terra, do you have any plans for the future?  
Terra: Saving the world.  
Lois: I mean personal.  
Terra: Oh! Me and Beast Boy having a family together.

(Beast Boy smiles and passes out.)

Lois: Sweet. Now, have you kids worked with any of the Justice League?  
Everyone: Oh, yeah!  
Starfire: We have worked with Etrigan, Superman, and Batman!! They were magnificent!!!  
Lois: Cute.

(Cut to later that night as everyone says good-bye to Lois.)

Superboy: Bye Mom.  
Lois: Bye Conner. Try to visit Metropolis more often.  
Superboy: Okay.

(Cut to the gang watching the interview snippets. It's word for word, with the highlights edited together.)

Beast Boy: Nice!  
Terra (sing song): We're on TV in Metropolis! We're on TV in Metropolis!  
Reporter: Now, Lois. What are your overall opinions of the Titans?  
Lois: I think they're a bunch of sweet kids who'll always help people in need.

(Everyone smiles.)

The End.


	11. The Demon Awakens Part 1

**Teen Titans**

**Season 8**

Episode 11: The Demon Awakens Part 1

(It opens with Ra's looking over several notes as Talia looks on.)

Ra's: According to these calculations daughter, my time on this earth is running out quickly.  
Talia: What can you do, Father?  
Ra's: Accelerate the plan. I must have my new body prepared now.

(Cut to the Titans playing baseball, boys vs. girls. Alex is the referee.)

Beast Boy: Hey batter, batter! Swing batter, batter!

(Starfire swings at one of Superboy's fast balls, and the bat breaks in half.)

Alex: Bat's blown up. Take a base.  
Starfire: Where shall I put it?  
Robin: No Star, walk to the first base.  
Starfire: Oh.

(Starfire walks to first base and stands there.)

Superboy: Okay, Raven's up. In field move in a few inches.  
Beast Boy: Hey batter, batter!  
Raven: Don't even finish that.

(Superboy throws a changeup, and Raven bunts, so she runs up to first base as Starfire walks to second base.)

Blackfire: You boys are so finished.  
Superboy: In field, move in more!  
Blackfire: What?!! (Superboy throws a curve ball, and it curves down the minute Blackfire swings.) Hey!  
Alex: Strike 1.  
Blackfire (whining): Honey!  
Alex: Sorry, I've gotta be fair. (Superboy throws a fast ball, and Blackfire completely misses it.) Strike 2.  
Blackfire: Darn it!!

(Superboy throws a fire ball, and Blackfire manages to connect and all three girls make a home run. Making the score 3 to 1 in the bottom of the ninth.)

Terra: Okay, my turn.

(Terra connects, and Superboy's about to grab it when he falls over.)

Raven: Superboy!  
Cyborg: What's wrong?  
Superboy: Kryptonite... somewhere.  
Raven: I've got this. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!

(A glow encases a nearby area. They walk up to find Ra's twirling a piece of led around his fingers.)

Ra's: Good move Daughter of Trigon. Now Superboy, come with me, and your friends won't get hurt.  
Superboy: Alright. (As Superboy goes, he triggers a homing device in his communicator to allow the Titans to follow them.) Let's go. (Cut to Ra's hide out. He and Superboy are strapped into a less impressive version of his _Batman Beyond_ machine.) What do you want Ra's?  
Ra's: The power to see my dream come to fruition.  
Superboy: So, what's this machine gonna do?  
Ra's: With some magic I found in an ancient scroll, I can switch the souls of myself and another.  
Superboy: Let me guess. You chose me?  
Ra's: Indeed. Your strength, and my mind combined will allow me to see my dream of peace come true.  
Superboy: You're dying, aren't you?  
Ra's: Slowly, but surely. I have maybe two months left in the physical world. Or should I say, "you have maybe two months left in the physical world"? Daughter, pull the switch.  
Talia: Yes Father.

(Superboy and Ra's suddenly become motionless, and a bright blue light flies out of Superboy's body, and poisonous green light flies out of Ra's body. The two intertwine inside a large ball attached to the machine, and Talia watches anxiously.)

Talia: Survive this Father.  
Robin: Hey Talia. Nice to meet you.

(Talia turns to see the Teen Titans standing nearby.)

Starfire: We shall save Superboy, thereby saving the Earth!  
Raven: Easy guys, we have no idea what-  
Cyborg: Time to blow that thing up!!

(Cyborg uses his proton cannon to attack the ball, and there's a blinding flash. Superboy wakes up, and he looks to where Ra's was. All that's there is a wooden figurine of Ra's.)

Talia (tearing up): Father?  
Beast Boy: I guess this is all that's left of Ra's Al Ghul. (Suddenly a spot light appears on Beast Boy.) I would like to thank the academy for this award and my girlfriend for always believing in me!

(Terra pops up in an Oscar night outfit.)

Terra: I love you Beast Boy!!  
Raven: Can we go now?  
Talia: Father?

(Talia looks suspiciously at Superboy.)

Superboy: What?

(Cut to the Tower as the Titans are relaxing. Superboy's rubbing his head.)

Starfire: Are you alright?  
Superboy: I feel like someone turned me inside out.  
Robin: Well, on the bright side, Ra's Al Ghul is gone for good.  
Raven: Yup.  
Blackfire: Yeah! Maybe we could all go out for a bite to eat?  
Superboy: Nothing for me thanks. My head's still throbbing.  
Beast Boy: Come on!! I'll even agree to order a meat lover's!  
Superboy: Be gone foolish boy!!

(Superboy tosses Beast Boy aside.)

Terra: Um... I think something slipped, again.  
Raven: Maybe he should stay behind while we go out.  
Superboy: They can go, but I'd rather have you stay.

(Superboy grabs Raven's shoulders, and she fights herself free.)

Raven: Stop it Superboy! I already told you, I'm not going to go out with you!  
Superboy: Uh... I'm sorry. I'll go put Ra's in the souvenir room until we can contact Batman. Then I'll just go to bed. I think I need some rest.

(Cut to the pizza place as the Titans talk.)

Cyborg: Y'all think Superboy's losing his grip?  
Robin: No, I just think he's getting kind of touchy from the whole Ra's Al Ghul incident.  
Starfire: Yes. Nearly getting your soul replaced by Ra's Al Ghul would probably unsettle anyone.  
Blackfire: Yeah. He'll be right as rain in a day or two.  
Raven: I'm not sure. Superboy may be persistent, but he always respected my personal space.  
Terra: Probably just stress or something.  
Beast Boy: So, a cheese pizza?  
Cyborg: Oh, alright. I'm not in the mood to argue.  
Alex: It's on me guys.

(Cut to later that night as an alarm goes off in the tower.)

Alex: What's going on?  
Cyborg: Someone's busted into the souvenir room!!  
Starfire: What could they find in there?

(Cut to the souvenir room as a shadowed man picks up the Ra's Al Ghul figurine.)

Beast Boy: There he is!  
Terra: What's he doing with Ra's statue?  
Superboy: Ah, I can see why the Detective trusts you so much.  
Robin: Hey, he's talking just like Ra's Al Ghul!

(Superboy suddenly speaks with Ra's voice.)

Ra's Al Ghul/Superboy: That's because I am Ra's Al Ghul, fools!

(Ra's Al Ghul/Superboy stands there and everyone looks on worryingly.)

To Be Continued.


	12. The Demon Awakens Part 2

**Teen Titans**

**Season 8**

Episode 12: The Demon Awakens Part 2

(It opens right after part 1.)

Starfire: Oh, Tamaran!  
Ra's/Superboy: It is over Teen Titans. The world shall be reborn!  
Raven: Where's Superboy?!!  
Superboy: Uh... W-why am I in here?  
Beast Boy: Oh, no!  
Blackfire: They're both inside of him?  
Cyborg: Dang!  
Terra: Superboy, Ra's isn't gone.  
Superboy: Huh?  
Robin: He's in you.  
Superboy: Please let this be a cruel joke.

(Superboy grunts and grabs his head.)

Ra's/Superboy: This is no joke Mr. Kent.  
Beast Boy: Ah, man! I could deal with a split personality, but not when the other guy's Ra's Al Ghul.

(Talia walks in.)

Talia: Father.  
Ra's/Superboy: Hello Daughter.  
Talia: What shall be done now?  
Ra's/Superboy: We must join forces with the Teen Titans to restore things to normal.  
Robin: No way! Why should we trust you?!  
Ra's/Superboy: Because I know where a cure is. The golden chalice of Aten. With just a sip of the magic potion within, Superboy will regain full control of his body, and my soul will return to the wooden carving of my body.  
Starfire: How do we know we can trust you?  
Superboy: We have no choice guys. We have to trust Ra's.  
Ra's/Superboy: Smart boy. Daughter, you shall take care of my body.

(Cut to a large plane as the Titans are in it.)

Blackfire: Cool!  
Beast Boy: Dude!!

(Eventually, they go to a large dessert outside the Valley of the Kings)

Raven: Okay, not feeling any better about this plan.

(They arrive at a large temple with the Aten Circle on it.)

Ra's/Superboy: Behold. The Temple of Aten.  
Terra: Neat!

(Terra uses her camera to take a picture. The Titans walk inside and see the chalice.)

Superboy: I've got this.

(Superboy flies up to the pillar holding the chalice, and when he grabs it, several giant worms appear.)

Terra: Neat! (She takes a picture, and everyone stares at her.) I mean, "Oh, no."  
Superboy: I've got this!

(Superboy flies up and knocks one worm out of the building, but the other two close in on them.)

Ra's/Superboy: I have a plan!

(Ra's/Superboy flies in front of both worms, and they conk each other out when he descends back down.)

Ra's/Superboy: As always, cunning and planning defeats brute force any day.  
Superboy: Hey, if it wasn't for me, you'd have three worms to deal with!!  
Raven: Will you just take the stupid potion now?!  
Ra's/Superboy: I have a better idea. I shall drink this, and while I remain in this body, you'll go to my old one.  
Superboy: You poisonous snake!!

(Suddenly Superboy freezes up.)

Starfire: Superboy? Superboy, are you well? Superboy? (She takes a deep breath.) SUPERBOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Robin: Uh, Star. I don't think that's working.  
Starfire: But how shall we awaken Superboy?  
Raven: We can't. Don't you guys get it? Ra's has been planning this since that backfire in his lab.  
Talia: Indeed. A true genius.

(Cut to inside Superboy's mind as Ra's appears.)

Ra's: You've traveled the world, now you must journey inwards. Tell me Mr. Kent, what do you fear?

(Ra's uses heat vision to blast Superboy into the Kent Farm.)

Superboy: I'm not afraid of you! My father taught me everything I know!!  
Ra's: Your training is nothing!! Your will is everything!! (Ra's pounds Superboy deeper into the ground.) The will to act.

(Superboy kicks him up, and he stands up slightly dizzy.)

Ra's: Your loyalty to your friends is your weakness. It causes you to put their needs in front of your own. That is why you'll fail!! (Ra's blasts Superboy again. Ra's then grabs Superboy's head, and as he does so, several scenes flash through his mind. Cut to his time at Cadmus Labs followed quickly by the attack by Zod, and the death of Bizarro.) So weak. So vulnerable.  
Raven (from outside Superboy's mind): Superboy!  
Robin: Superboy!  
Starfire: Superboy!  
Blackfire: Superboy!  
Beast Boy: Superboy!  
Terra: Superboy!  
Cyborg: Superboy!

(Cut to a montage of all the good times Superboy's had with his family and friends.)

Superboy: You're the weak one, and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you, Ra's Al Ghul.

(Ra's Al Ghul screams as a blinding flash consumes him. Superboy wakes up and drinks the chalice.)

Starfire: Did it work?

(Superboy grunts, and the Ra's figurine returns to being Ra's Al Ghul.)

Ra's: Well done Hero. You've won.  
Superboy: I couldn't have done it alone.  
Ra's: Indeed. Why not join me. Stand by my side Superboy, and together we can restore order to this world.  
Superboy: I'm standing where I belong. Between you and the good people of Earth.  
Ra's: Very well, but remember this Mr. Kent. You are more than just a man. You are something greater.  
Superboy: What's that?  
Ra's: A legend, Mr. Kent, but also, that very uniqueness is why you will always be alone.

(Cut to the top of the Tower as Superboy stands on it crying. Raven comes in.)

Raven: Hey, the others wanted me to check on you.  
Superboy: He's right. I am alone. Who would ever care for someone like me?  
Raven: Everyone downstairs does, and your parents, and your grandparents, and Tina, and a whole bunch of people in Gotham and Jump City, and even Duela Dent care about you.  
Superboy: How about you?  
Raven: Of course I do. You're one of my best friends. (Raven and Superboy hug as Superboy continues to cry.) It's okay Conner. Just let it out.

(Cut back down stairs as the gang welcomes Superboy back inside.)

Cyborg: Oh, yeah! The man of the hour!!  
Starfire: You must tell us how you defeated Ra's Al Ghul!  
Alex: Yeah, I'd like to know too.  
Superboy: Easy. My friends stood by me.

(Everyone sits down and talks as they eat some of Cyborg's cooking.)

The End.


End file.
